iKnow I love you
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: Sequel to iThink I love you. Creddie. Don't like, don't read,don't review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here goes the first chapter to the sequel of iThink I love you!

**Okay, so the winning vote was Carly and Freddie's wedding, so that's the one I'm going with!**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Good morning," I said, looking into Freddie's eyes. Freddie was 20, I was 19, and the twins were 3.

"Good morning, birthday girl," He said. It was true. I was turning 20 today.

He wrapped his arm around me, and we stayed in that position until we heard Gabriella.

"MMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

I groaned and got out of bed. Freddie followed me into the nursery. Gabriella was standing in her crib. When she saw us, she grinned. Jonathan was lying in his crib, talking to himself. Freddie picked him up.

Gabriella has chin-length curly, dark hair. She has her father's eyes, and my mouth and nose.

Jonathan has short brown, wavy hair, just like his fathers. He has my eyes and nose, and Freddie's mouth.

"Hey, baby girl. You ready for a fun day out with Uncle Spencer?" I said as I picked up Gabriella.

"We gonna go see the aminals in the zoo?" **(A/N: "Aminals" is how she says Animals)**

"Yup, and it's going to be so much fun!" I said. I pulled off her footy pajamas, and began to change her diaper.

"Are we gonna ride ponies, and see the ewaphants?" She said. She loves riding ponies and seeing the "ewaphants".

"I bet you will!" I said, tickling her. As you can tell, Gabriella is the talkative one, while Jonathan is the quiet one.

"They look so cute!" I said to Freddie when they were all dressed. They were both wearing jeans, because it was chilly out. Gabriella had on a pink top that said "Blame my Brother" in black writing, and Jonathan was wearing a blue shirt that said "Blame my sister" in brown writing. Over that, they each had a hoodie on, Gabriella's was pink (she's so girly), and Jonathan's was royal blue.

_Ring ring ring! _Went my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Carly. It's Spencer," he said.

"Hey, Spence! The twins are all ready," I told him.

"Great, I'm on my way," said Spencer.

I hung up and turned to the twins.

"Uncle Spencer's on his way!"

"YAY!" Shouted the twins.

"Now, listen. I want you to be good for Uncle Spencer, okay? No tantrums." Freddie said, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"We will, daddy." Said the twins. We hugged them both, and soon after, Spencer came.

"Hey, kiddos! You ready for a fun day at the Seattle zoo?" Said Spencer. He was so good with kids.

"YEAH!" Shouted the Gabriella. Jonathan just looked excited.

"Well, then, let's go! 'Bye, Carly! 'Bye, Freddie!" Said Spencer, picking up a kid in each arm.

"Don't forget to be nice to Uncle Spencer!" Freddie shouted.

"We will! 'Bye, Mommy! 'Bye, Daddy!" Gabriella said. Jonathan waved.

"And now we're alone," Freddie said, picking me up wedding-style.

"Yup, just us," I said, bringing my head up to kiss him.

"So where are you taking me today, Fredward?" I asked.

"Well, how would you like a walk in the park?" He asked me.

"I would absolutely love that," I told him. So he put me down so I could go change.

I changed into a colorful plaid dress, light blue low-heel sandals, and let my hair fall over my shoulders.

"Wow, Carly, you look amazing! Not a surprise, though, you always look amazing," he said, taking my hand.

"Thank you, Freddie. You look dashing yourself," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

We strolled out of the apartment and into the elevator.

In the lobby, we stopped to get some doughnuts from the bakery. (A/N: Lubert doesn't work there anymore.)

We walked to the park, feeding each other bits of doughnuts on the way. When there was none left, we just held hands and enjoyed each other's company.

When we reached a small clearing beneath to apple trees, Freddie stopped.

"Freddie…?" I was about to ask him why he stopped, but he held a finger to my lips.

My heart started fluttering when went down on a bended knee.

"Carly, do you remember that ring I gave when we realized you were gonna have twins?"

"Yes," I said. I wear that ring on a chain around my neck each and every day.

"Well, remember how I said that it was a promise ring? A promise that someday we would get married?"

"Of course," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well, the time has come to fulfill that promise.

I love you more than anything in the world, and I never want to lose you. I love you so much, Carly. I _need_ you. I'll protect you forever, because you need me. And I need you." The ring box was in his hand now, a small, velvet box. "Carly Shay, will you marry me?"

**A/N: there you have it! The first chapter of "iKnow I love you" the sequel to "iThink I love you"!**

**Did you like it?**

**Also, I was thinking of having one of Carly's enemy's come and harass her.**

**What do you think?**

**If so, who?**

**LONG LIVE CREDDIE!**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~ **


	2. How can I?

A/N: Thanks for the many reviews for iKnow I Love you.

**You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly. I do, however, own Gabriella and Jonathan.**

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Carly Shay, will you marry me?"

It was all happening so fast. Freddie was down on one knee, he was holding my hand with one hand, and with the other he was opening the ring box.

I gasped when I saw the ring. It was beautiful. It had a diamond in the middle and was surrounded by smaller diamonds.

It was beautiful.

"Freddie, how can I-" I started.

"You can do whatever you want to do, Carly. We're adults now." Freddie said.

"You didn't let me finish. How can I possibly say no?" I grinned. "Fredward Benson, of course I'll marry you."

He grinned and slid the ring onto my third finger, left hand.

"It's beautiful, Freddie. I love you."

The rest of the day went pretty fast. We went to eat at Under the Sea.

That restaurant is special because that is the restaurant we ate at the day the twins were born.

After that, we got ice cream and strolled through the park again.

I hardly ever took my eyes off the ring. It was just so beautiful.

At around 5:30, we headed to Spencer's apartment.

"Knock, knock, knock!" I said, opening the door.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Gabriella said, running towards me. Jonathan was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow. He waved when he saw us.

I pulled her into a bear hug, casually moving my left hand so that the ring glinted in the light.

"Oh my, gosh, Carly, is that what I think it is?" Spencer said, pointing to the ring. I handed Gabriella to Freddie.

"Yes!" I squealed, running to give Spencer a hug. "Freddie proposed!"

"Congratulations!" He said, giving me a huge bear hug.

Then he walked over to Freddie.

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Spencer asked.

"Um, of course, Spencer," Freddie said, looking nervous. He set Gabriella down and followed Spencer.

Freddie's P.O.V.

Spencer led me out onto the fire escape. He motioned for me to sit.

"So, you are gonna be marrying Carly?" Spencer asked, sitting opposite me.

"Yeah, I am. Isn't it great?" I said, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Listen, Freddie. Carly's had people hurt her before, including her own mother, and I don't want that to happen again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, if you are serious about marrying Carly, I am okay with it. But I have to know that you will never leave her side when she needs you most."

"Spencer, I love Carly with all my heart. I would never even _think_ of ever leaving her side or hurting her in _any_ way. You have to believe me, Spence," I said.

He stared at me for a while. Finally, he said, "I do believe you, Freddie. For years, I was waiting for you and Carly to get together because you are the perfect man for Carly. Congratulations, buddy." Spencer said, giving me a hug.

We headed back inside.

**A/N: Chapter TWO! **

**Not one of my best, I know, I know. **

**Any way, if you click that little button down there, you will make me very happy! :)**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~**


	3. The Enemy

A/N: This chapter will have a new person's point of view…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gabriella and Jonathan.**

Carly's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Freddie getting ready for his first day of college. He was going to Seattle University, and was studying to become a doctor, like his mother.

"Morning, Freddie," I said, getting out of bed.

"Morning, Carly. Are you sure you are ok with staying by yourself with Gabby and Jon?" He asked. It was the longest time I'd be by myself with them.

"Of course, Freddie. Besides, Spencer and your mom are in this same building. I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Ok…" He still looked reluctant to leave.

"How about this? I'll invite Sam over, that way I won't be by myself. Okay?"

"Okay, that makes me feel better," He said.

"Now go! You are going to be late for you first day." I said pushing him out the door.

After checking on the twins, I pulled out me cell phone.

"Hullo?" Said a sleepy sounding voice on the other line.

"Sam?"

"Carls? Why are you calling so early, is something wrong?" Sam said, her voice immediately perking up.

"Everything's fine. It's just…its Freddie's first day of college and I didn't really want to be by myself and I was wondering if maybe you want to come over and you can play with the twins?"

"Sure, Carly, I'd love to. After all, I haven't seen my goddaughter in a week. I'll be there in say, an hour?"

"That's perfect. See ya then." I said, hanging up.

I turned around only to see Jonathan staring at me with round eyes.

"Hey, Jon-Jon! What's up?" I asked, bending down so I could be at his level.

"Aunt Sam is coming over?" Jonathan asked.

"Yup. Is your sister awake?" I asked him.

"Yeth **(a/n "yeth" = yes)." **

"Alright, well, let's go get you two changed." I said, following him into the nursery.

I changed Jonathan into jeans and I shirt with a T-rex on it, and Gabby into a pink dress with watermelon on it.

I settled them on the couch and turned on Dora the Explorer.

"What kind of cereal would you like?" I asked them.

"Fwosted Fwakes." Jonathan said.

"Cap'n Cwunch." Said Gabriella.

I poured their cereal into bowls, and filled two sippy cups with milk.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, peoples, what goes on?" Said Sam, walking in the apartment.

"SAM!" Gabriella screamed, running at Sam.

"Hey, girly! We are going to have a fun day today, aren't we?" She said, picking up Gabby and hugging her.

"Yup, it's gonna be gweat." Gabby said.

"Yes, it will, but you have to finish your cereal first." I said. Sam put her down and she ran over to finish her cereal.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"You'll NEVER guess what happened yesterday," I said, hiding my left hand behind my back.

"What?" Sam said anxiously.

"Freddie proposed!" I said, showing her the ring.

"No way!" Sam said, hugging me.

I noticed something on her left hand, third finger.

"Sam…did Gibby propose?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said.

"Ohmigosh, oh awesome would it be to have a double wedding?" I said.

"Totally awesome!" Sam said, and we hugged again.

"Okay, we're done wiff our thereal." Gabriella said.

The rest of the morning was great. We played board games (letting them win, of course), built a fort, played outside, and Sam even painted Gabriella's fingernails.

For lunch we had grilled cheese, apples, and milk.

After lunch, it was time for the twin's nap.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get some dessert. I'll be back in about 15 minutes," Sam said, heading out the door.

Just as I started on the laundry, there was a knock on the door.

I opened it, expecting to see Spencer or Mrs. Benson, but it was neither.

It was Nevel Pappermen.

"Nevel?" I asked.

He pushed up against me and started kissing me, shoving me into the wall.

"Stop!" I said, pushing him away. "I'm engaged!" I said, showing him the ring. He pulled it off and threw it across the room.

He started kissing me again, pushing me into the wall.

He pulled off his shirt, and then mine.

"I told you you would rue the day, Carly." He said, kneeing me in the stomach. I gasped and fell back, seeing white. He repeatedly punched and kicked me, making me cough up blood.

Jonathan's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of my mommy screaming. I looked over to Gabriella.

She was still sleeping. She can sleep through anything.

I got out of my crib and walked into the living room.

I screamed when I saw an unfamiliar man punching and kicking mommy. There was blood all around her.

I screamed and charged at the man. When I reached him, I punch and kicked him, as hard as I could.

"No, Jonathan, no! Go back to your room! Please, Jonathan!" Mommy was screaming.

But I couldn't leave mommy when this man was being so mean to her. The man pulled back his fist, preparing to punch me.

"No, no, hit me instead! Don't hurt Jonathan! Please, no!" Mommy was crying now.

The man ignored mommy and punched me. I fell back, seeing white.

He kept punching and kicking me, and soon I was bleeding really badly.

I fainted.

**A/N: That EVIL little Nevel! **

**How did you like this chapter?**

**For all of you who are wondering what some of the words the kids say mean, here ya go:**

"**Fwosted Fwakes" = Frosted Flakes.**

"**Cap'n Cwunch" = Captain Crunch.**

"**Gweat" = Great**

"**Wiff" = with**

"**thereal" = cereal**

**that's it! **

**Review!**

**~XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX~**


	4. Please?

**A/N: I do not own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV**

An astonishing site met me when I walked into Carly's apartment.

Nevel Pappermen was punching and kicking a half-naked sobbing Carly, while Carly was trying to protect Jonathan. They were surrounded in blood, and none of the noticed me. I stepped into the hallway and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" Said a person on the other end.

"My friend and her four-year-old son are being attacked and they are both surrounded by blood!"

"Can I have your address, please?"

"Bushwell Plaza, apartment 34c."

"Okay, the cops are on their way."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, the police showed up.

"This the place of the accident?"

"Yes, it is. Please go and help them!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, we can handle this."

"Okay," I said, and started running towards Spencer's apartment.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to a strange noise. It was kind of like the sound Jonathan made when he was playing with his toy ambulances.

I got out of my bed and walked into the living room.

What I saw scared me.

Aunt Sam, crying. Aunt Sam never cries, I thought.

Blood all over the floor.

My daddy, sobbing, while some big men carried two people out on stretchers.

Wait…where those two people on the stretchers my mommy and brother?

"Daddy!" I screamed, and ran towards him. He picked me up, and held me close to him.

"Where are those big men taking my mommy and brother?"

"To the hospital. They are sick and they are going to make them feel all better." Daddy explained to me.

"Oh, okay. Can I go play?" I asked.

"Actually, I am going to drop you off at Uncle Spencer's house while I go visit your mommy and brother." He said.

"But I wanna go!" I said.

"I don't think you should, baby."

"PWEASE?" I ask, giving my most precious face ever. "I'm your little pwincess, though." I said, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh, alright. But you listen here, Gabriella. There will be absolutely NO screaming, yelling, running, or tantrums in the hospital, okay?"

"Yeth, daddy," I said.

He put me in my car seat and we were on our way.

"Whoa," I said when we got to the hospital. It was the tallest building I have ever seen.


	5. Freddie's POV

**I do not own iCarly.**

Earlier that day, Freddie's POV

It was during my Professor's speech when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Thinking it was just Carly or Spencer, and because my professor was right in the middle of a lesson, I ignored it. But then it rang again. And again. And again. When Professor Howitz had his back turned, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller.

_Sam P. _

Sam never calls me. I mean, never. Something must be wrong. Escpecially since she keeps calling me. Luckily, the class ends 5 minutes later, and I rush to the courtyard and call Sam.

"Freddie!" What I hear really scares me. Sam sounds like she's been crying. I can barely hear Carly in the background saying, "Jonathan! Jonathan! Please wake up!"

"Sam, what happened?" I say.

"Nevel…punched…Carly and Jon…." Was all I can make out, but that's all I need to hear. I run out to my car, get in, and speed towards our apartment. I take all the turns on two wheels. When I get to the Bushwell, I notice two ambulances parked outside, lights flashing. I rush inside, and push the button for the elevator a million and ten times.

The elevator ride that usually went by fast, seemed to take 10 hours. The elevator door finally open, and I race down the hallway to my apartment. I put the key in the lock and open the door.

What I see sickens me.

There is blood. Everywhere. Two EMTs are doing some tests to two people lying on the ground. Moving closer, I realize that the two people are Carly and Jonathan. It feels like all the breath has been knocked out of me.

I kneel down and stroke Jonathan's hair before he gets loaded onto a stretcher.

****************On the way to the Hospital**************************************FPOV*****

"Sam, what happened?" I say. I offered Sam a ride to the hospital because her car was in the shop. Gabriella was in the back talking about cows or something. Sam starts to explain.

"I came over in the morning because Carly had said she didn't want to be home by herself. We had a blast playing with the kids all morning, and after lunch we put them down for a nap. I told Carly I was going to get dessert, and that I would be back in 10 minutes tops. When I came back, I heard strange sounds coming from her apartment. I opened the door and saw…you know. No one noticed me, so I went back in the hall and called 911. And then I called you." Sam said, her eyes tearing up.

We were silent the rest of the way.


	6. Hospital

Freddie's POV

When arrived at the hospital, I parked near the front and unbuckled Gabriella from her car seat. Before going inside, I knelt down so I was on her eye level.

"Remember what I told you, Gabby. No running, screaming, or shouting. And absolutely no tantrums," I said, looking stern.

"Okay, daddy," she said. Holding her hand, the three of us (Sam, Gabby, and I) headed inside. I told the clerk who we were told to see, and she told us to go to the fifth floor, room 6c for Jonathan, and 8th floor, room 10a for Carly.

We were the only ones in the office, so there was no wait for the elevator. Gabby was fascinated by the buttons, and though she wanted to press all of them, we told only to press the one with the 5 on it.

"Thanks for coming with me, Sam. I don't think I could have come here alone," I said. "No matter how much times you said you hated me, you're a good friend."

"Whatever, Fredweird," Sam said, just like hold times. To get to Jonathan's room, we had to pass the ward where the older people stay. Most of them had their door open, and Gabby would wave and say hello to everyone in the rooms. It put a smile on the patient's faces, and I felt good that my daughter good brighten up someone's day.

Stopping outside of 6c, I once again kneel down in front of Gabriella.

"You have to be very quiet in here because Jonathan is…sleeping," I say. We walk in, and the sight nearly tears my heart in two.

Jonathan looks so small in the big hospital bed. There is and IV in his left arm, and bandages wrapped around his head. There's white bandages taped over his nose. I try not to cry. I try to be strong for Gabriella.

I go over, tell him I love him, and gently kiss him on the cheek.

Sam does the same, and Gabriella kisses him on the cheek.

We ride the elevator up to the eighth floor, and head inside 10a. Carly looks even worse than Jonathan.

Not only is her head bandaged, but so is her chest. She has multiple wires hooked up to her. Her face is a bloody, black and blue mess.

I turn around to pick up Gabby, only to see her walking out of the room.

"Gabriella, where are you going?" I say, picking her up.

"To find my mommy," she says, totally serious. I shoot a look to Sam, who looks just as confused as I feel.

"What are talking about, sweetie? Mommy's right here," I say pointing to the bed.

"No she's not. My mommy's always smiling. And she's way prettier than her," she says. This breaks my heart. I can't stop the tears from coming. I quickly hand Gabriella to Sam and walk out of the room, around the corner, and in a deserted hallway, I let the tears come. I cry for Carly and Jonathan, angry at myself for letting this happen to them.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, and I dry my tears and look up to see Spencer.

I expected him to be mad at me because I had told him just the other day that I had told him that I would never let anything hurt Carly. And now this. I at least expected him to punch me.

He did none of this. Instead, he came over and hugged me.

"It's okay, Freddie. I'm not mad at you. I know it was not your fault, and I realize how hard this must be for you already," He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I grab it, and we shake hands.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. I just…couldn't stand seeing Carly and Jonathan like that. And I just couldn't cry in front of my daughter. I need to be strong for her," I say.

"Are you ready to go back in?" He says gently. I nod my head, and we head down the hallway.

**Author's Note: **

So what you guys think? I know it has been FOREVER since I have updated and I am SUPER sorry about that. BUT now that it's summer, I can update more often!

Anyway, I have a few questions for ya.

Who's your fave character? Sam, Freddie, Gabriella, Jonathan, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Mrs. Benson…..?

I haven't decided what to REALLY call the twins. Do you like it when I call them Gabriella and Jonathan? Or Gabby and Jon? Gabby and Jonathan? Gabriella and Jon? I would LOVe your feedback.

Reviewing would make me very happy, although it is NOT necessary for thenext chapter to get published.

XoxoGinnyweasley10123oxOX


	7. Miracles

**Freddie's POV**

When spencer and I walk back into the hospital room, a doctor is now standing with Sam and Gabriella.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Smith, and I have been treating Carly and Jonathan. I assume you are the father and husband?" The doctor says.

"Fiancé," I manage to croak out.

"Well, Jonathan has a broken nose, busted lip, and a concussion. He shall recover within a few days. Carly, however, lapsed into a coma on the way to the hospital, as well as having a broken nose, two black eyes, a four broken ribs. The amount of time she will be in a coma is unknown."

I feel like I might pass out when he says this. My heart feels like it broke into two pieces. I look over and see that Spencer and Sam both have silent tears running down their faces. It is then that I realize what Gabriella is doing. She is standing by Carly's bed holding her mother's hand, and telling her a story. I go over and kneel down beside her, and put my arm around her.

After a while, when Gabby is down telling her story, I glance around the room and realize that we are the only ones in there. I glimpse at the clock and realize that it is already 7:00, and we haven't even had supper yet. I pick Gabby up and carry her down the hall and into the elevator. We stop on the fifth floor to say goodbye to Jonathan, and then ride the elevator down to the parking lot, where I buckle Gabby into her car seat. Getting behind the wheel, I realize that I have nowhere to go. I don't think I can handle going back to our apartment, at least until I hire someone to clean up all of the blood, and I don't want to intrude on either Spencer or Sam. I decide that Gabby and I should stay in a hotel for a while.

We stop by my apartment only long enough to pack a week's worth of clothes for Gabby and me, and for Gabby to pick out some toys and stuffed animals. We go back out to our car and drive until we reach the Goodmount Hotel. I check in at the front desk, and Gabby and I make our way to the third floor, room 1c. We walk into the two-room hotel room, and I go over to the phone and order a small cheese pizza for dinner. I get Gabby a Sippy cup and fill it with water, then set her down in front of _SpongeBob_.

I sit next to her and try to read the newspaper, but can't concentrate, so I settle for just watching SpongeBob with my daughter.

A knock on the door brings me out of my trance a few minutes later. I open the door and see the pizza delivery guy, and pay him for the pizza. I bring it into the kitchen, where a put a small piece on a plate and cut it up. I grab a fork and bring it over to Gabriella, who is amazed that I am letting her eat in the living room. I manage to eat a piece, and then I put the rest in the fridge.

After giving Gabby a bath and putting on her PJs, I carry her to my bed and put her in it. I know that neither one of us is used to sleeping by ourselves.

I tuck her in, and then, after my shower, I crawl in next to her.

The next few days pass in a blur. I drop Gabriella at Spencer or Sam's, and then I head over to the hospital, staying with Jonathan in the morning, eating a small lunch in the cafeteria, and spend the rest of the day with Carly. I beg her to wake up, I tell her that Gabby and I miss her, but nothing works. When visiting hours are over at 7:30, I pick up Gabby, drive to the hotel room, make dinner, and then go to sleep.

This continues until Thursday, when a miracle happens when I am talking to Jonathan. I am just sitting there holding his hands, when I feel his hand move in mine. I look up and see him blink his eyes a couple of times before fully opening them.

"Daddy?" He says in a whisper. I hug him gently, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank God you're okay, Jonathan! I have been so worried! I love you so much," I say looking him in the eyes.

"I love you, too, daddy."

That afternoon, when I go up to see Carly, I tell her that Jon woke up and gets to come home on Sunday. But, as usual, there is no response.

**********************************Friday**********************************************

I go up to Jonathan's room, and see that he is already awake.

"Daddy, can you bring me some toys and coloring books, please?" He asks, and I nod my head.

"Of course, Jonathan. Of course."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Jonathan?"

"How come the big man wanted to hurt mommy?" He asks this in the most innocent voice, because he really does want to know.

"I don't know, Jonathan. I really don't know."

The rest of the day passes like it usually does, except I leave the hospital a bit early, and Gabby and I head over to our apartment. It was exceptionally clean when we walked in. I went into the twins' room and packed a bag for Jonathan. I went into the living room and found Gabby crawling under the end table.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" I went over and pulled her out; standing her up on the couch so we were about the same height.

"Look what I found, daddy," She opens her fist and what she's holding makes me hold onto the couch for support.

It is a small ring. It had a diamond in the middle; smaller diamonds surrounded it. I take the ring for her, and put it in my pocket. After locking the door, we head back to the hotel room.

The next day, Saturday, after bringing Jonathan his toys and playing with him the whole morning, I went to Carly's room and sat down on her left side. I gently grab her hand, and slide the ring onto her third finger.

"Guess what Gabby found, Carly; your engagement ring. I know how much you love it so I thought I'd bring it here for you. Please wake up, Carly. I love you." When the ring was fully on her hand, I imagined her hand twitched in mine. But, wait, did I imagine it? And then an amazing thing happened.

Carly, in a voice lower than a whisper, says, "I love you, too, Freddie." I look into her eyes and see that she is finally looking back at me.

"Oh, my God, Carly," I say, hopping up and kissing her lovingly. She kisses back. "This is all my fault, I can't believe I let you and Jonathan get hurt like this, why did I ever go back to-" I start babbling, but am stopped when Carly puts a finger to my lips.

"Freddie, I need you to understand that none of this is your fault. You couldn't have known that Neville was going to come that day. And I am positive that if you had known, then you would've stayed home and you would've beaten the crap out of Neville. I know you would have done everything in your power to protect us," While she's saying this, my eyes fill with tears.

"Are the twins okay? He didn't hurt Gabby, did she?" Her worries quickly change to the twins.

"No, Gabriella's fine. Jonathan is recovering and gets to come home tomorrow. And the doctor said that when you wake up, you only have to stay three more days and then you get to come home! We get to be a family again!"

**Author's Note:**

**Thank y'all for reviewing, although I didn't get as much as I usually do (hint, hint). **

**I have another question for you: Which relationship is your favorite in this** **story? It can be Freddie and Carly, Sam and Gibby, Carly and Gabby, Carly and Jon, Freddie and Gabby, Freddie and Jon, Sam and Gabby, Spencer and Jon, whatever you like! **

**The first two to review, I will read your story, review it, and mention it in the next chapter. **

**Oh, yeah. You guys should DEFINITLY read gertthesquirt101's stories. They are BEAST!**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxoginnyweasley10123oxoX **


	8. Lost, Found, and Ohio

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

The next few days passed pretty much uneventfully. Both Carly and Jonathan got to come home on Sunday, and Gabby and I moved back to the apartment.

It felt amazing to finally be a family again. On Sunday night, when we tucked both twins into their cribs and shut the door, I could finally hold Carly in my arms again. Although it was difficult because she had a cast around her chest, I didn't care. I was the happiest man alive.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, Carly?" I whisper into her hair.

"How do you think Nevil found us?" She lifts her head to look me in the eyes.

"I don't know, Carly. All I know is that I should have been here to protect you."

"Freddie, I wish you would stop saying that. Jon and I are both fine. It was not your fault. Can you stop blaming yourself? For me?"

"Alright, for you." This is followed by a silence in which we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Monday, we decided to take the kids to the local park for a picnic. So, in the late afternoon, we packed a cooler with all kinds of food, brought a blanket, and after we dressed the kids in play clothes, packed up the car.

The park is quiet when we get there, with only us, and a man in a trench coat and sunglasses. We bring the cooler and blanket to a big, willow tree and spread out the blanket under it. The twins sit down, and Carly and I pass them their sandwiches, fruit, chips, and juice. Then, Carly and I settle down and eat our dinner. Once the twins are done eating, they run over to the playground, Carly and I watching them carefully.

After a while, I notice something strange. The man in the trench coat keeps watching Gabriella. I plan to watch her extra-close.

Which I do, until Jonathan comes up to me with a cut on his knee. Carly is on her cell talking to Spencer, so I clean him up and put a band-aide on the cut. Right as Jonathan's running away, I hear Carly scream. I look over at her, thinking she may be hurt, but she is just pointing over at the playground. My gaze turns to the playground, and I am off the ground in a flash.

The man in the trench coat has picked up Gabby and has a hand over her mouth, muffling her screaming. He carries her to his car, a black one with tinted windows. By now, I am halfway across the park, trying to reach him. He puts her in the backseat, and gets behind the wheel, driving off before I can reach them. I'm too stunned to do anything but stand there. I can hear Carly sobbing hysterically behind me, calling 911.

I slowly walk back there, picking up Jonathan on the way.

I tell Carly what type of car it is—a black Ford—and sit down next to her. When she gets off the phone, she leans into me, and I rub her back, telling her everything will be okay, even though I'm not convinced. I mechanically pack up everything we had brought, and we walk slowly back to our car. Now, Carly is calling the local news and radio stations, asking them if they would put up an Amber Alert. She describes the car and Gabriella, while I slowly drive home. How had a fun, family picnic turned into such a disaster?

When we get home, we put Jonathan in his crib, and then crawl into bed, although I know neither one of us will be doing any sleeping. We both just cry silently into each other's arms.

"Freddie, this is all my fault," came a whispered statement.

"Why in the world would you think that?" I ask, stroking her hair.

"Because I should have been watching her instead of being on the phone. I should have been watching her," I can feel teardrops land on my arm. Whether they're mine or hers, I have no idea.

"Carly, even if you had been watching, there is nothing you or I could've done."

"But why would someone take a little girl away from her family?"

"I wish I knew, Carly."

After a long silence, Carly whispers into the dark, "Freddie, do you know why bad things keep happening to us?" I shake my head, and then realize she can't see it.

"Why, Carly?" She turns around so she is facing me, and I can see her beautiful brown eyes are filled with tears.

"Because I deserve it. I deserve it because I wasn't married when I had my babies. God is punishing me, Freddie. It's all my fault," Tears come pouring out of her eyes, and I gather her closer to me.

"Do you really think this is what you deserve, Carly? Because it's not. You deserve the best. You deserve better than me," After I say this, Carly looks up at me and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You are the best, Freddie. That's why I'm engaged to you," we lay in each other's arms for a while, before, we hear someone crawl into bed with us. Jonathan crawls up in between us, and looks at me with the most pitiful expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Jon?" I ask. I watch as I single tear rolls down his cheek.

"I miss my Gabby," I see Carly start to cry, so I reach over and try to rub her back, although it is difficult because Jonathan is between us. We fall asleep like that, a broken family of four.

**Gabriella's P.O.V. Early Monday evening**

The big man who had took me told me to stay on the floor of his car and to not make any noise. I was very scared because I didn't know where he was taking me. I didn't even know who he was. He drove for a long time before pulling his car into the driveway of his house. He opened the door and pulled me out, leading me into the house. He led me down into the basement, and then went back upstairs after tying my hands behind my back. The rope hurt really bad.

A few minutes later, he came back down with a peanut butter sandwich. He untied my hands only long enough for me to eat.

"When are you gonna let me go home?" I ask, starting to cry. I just really wanted my mommy and daddy.

"When your mommy and daddy pay the ransom I ask for. No more questions." After he says this, he reaches down and slaps me in the face. It stings, which only makes me cry more.

************************************Carly's POV.*******************************************

I don't remember anything about the next two days, except making thousands of posters offering a $10,000 reward, Freddie searching in many different towns for that car, and watching Jonathan very carefully.

Thursday night found me sitting at the table making phone calls to every newspaper in the state of Washington. Freddie was out looking in another town, and Jonathan was watching cartoons.

There's a knock on the door, and I see the mailman slide in the mail. I walk over and pick them up. There are the usual—bills, bills, and more bills—but the last one throws me off. There is no return address, so I rip open the flap and pull out the letter.

The typed letter sends chills up my spine and relief racing to my toes.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Benson,_

_I have your daughter. She is alive. If you want her back, you will meet me in the ally way behind the Bushwell tonight at ten 'o' clock with $50,000 in cash. If anyone but you two shows up, I will slit the brat's throat. Tell no one. Destroy this letter immediately. _

The letter slips from my hand and I grab my phone from the kitchen table, hitting speed dial number 1.

"Freddie! Gabby's alive, she's alive, Freddie!"

"What did you say, Carly? I can barely hear you. I'm in the car right now; I'll be home in ten minutes tops." He hangs up.

I then dial speed dial number 2.

"Hullo?"

"Sam?"

"Carly, what is it, are you and Jonathan okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" I start to tell her about the letter, but then remember what it says; _tell no one. _"Never mind, I gotta go," I hang up before she can respond.

I start cleaning up the kitchen because I have nothing better to do. I hear the door open and Freddie come inside. Soon, he is standing behind me. I kiss him on the lips before showing him the letter.

"This…this is great!" He scoops me up in his arms and kisses me. "I have to run to the bank before it closes! Be right back," He grabs his keys and races out the door. I then realize that while Freddie and I are down in the ally way, Jonathan will be up here all by himself. I think for a while, because I know both of us want to get Gabriella. I grab my phone and hit speed dial number 3.

"Carly?"

"Hey, Spence. I was wondering if you could maybe come over at about 9:45?" There is silence on the other end, and I know he is probably confused.

"Alright, I'll be there," He says uncertainly.

"Thanks, Spence. I love you."

"Love you, too, Carly." I go into the twins' room and pack a small bag with Gabby's favorite stuffed animals and blankets. Freddie comes in shortly, carrying a huge envelope.

It seems to take forever for 9:45 to come. We put Jonathan down 9, and then try to watch TV, but our gaze jumps to the clock every five seconds.

Finally, there is a knock on the door, and Spencer walks in.

"Hey, guys. Jonathan's in bed right?" I nod my head, and grab my coat and the bag.

"Where are you two going so late at night?"

"We'll explain later. Bye!" I say shutting the door behind me. Freddie and I race to the elevator and ride it all the way down to the lobby. He grabs my hand as we walk out to the ally way.

There are two other people there, and they step forward when they see us.

The man in the trench coat is holding a knife to Gabby's throat. Except he isn't wearing a trench coat and sunglasses anymore. Freddie and I can see clearly who he is. Neville Papperman. Freddie's hand flinches in mine as if he's going to attack Neville, but he knows that if he does that, Neville would slit Gabby's throat. Freddie hands over the money, and Neville opens up the flap and starts counting it.

When he is satisfied that all the money is in there, he pulls the knife back, and Gabriella runs to my open arms. I pick her up and stroke her hair, noticing a huge bruise on her left cheek. I pull her favorite teddy bear out of the bag and hand it to her. I look over at Freddie, and notice this crazed look in his eyes. I grab his arm and pull him over to us, and we head inside.

"I want to kill him; I want to kill him, why didn't you let me kill him?" Freddie says.

"Freddie, you would've regretted that. You shouldn't fight violence with violence. It's okay, we've got our Gabby back," I hand him Gabriella, and that seems to help calm him down.

"Gabby, can you tell us what that man did to you?" I ask her in the elevator, but she just shakes her head.

"He told me not to tell anyone, Mommy," I see a tear roll down her cheek. The rest of the elevator ride is silent.

When we walk into the apartment, Spencer is watching TV, but he quickly turns it off when he sees Gabby.

"Oh, my god, you guys found her. Who was it?" He says, taking Gabby from Freddie.

"Neville," I say, hugging Spencer. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem," He say, handing me Gabby and heading out the door. I lay Gabby down in her crib and close the door, heading back into our room to finally get a full night's sleep.

The next morning, after I had taken a shower, I decided to give Gabby a bath. I let her play with her toys, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. An amazing smell meets me as I walk into the kitchen. I see that someone went out and bought some cinnamon rolls from the local bakery.

"Do you like cinnamon rolls?" I turn around to see Freddie, and I go and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes," I say.

"Carly, I've been thinking…"

"About…" It seems like he has something important on his mind.

"Well, you know how Neville always seems to find us?" I nod my head against his shoulder. "I was thinking we should move."

I pull back and look at him with a quizzical expression on my face. "You mean, to a different apartment?"

"Maybe a little bit farther than that," He says gently.

"Like where?"

"Like, I don't know…Ohio."

**A/N**

**What did you guys think? I really liked it. **

**What has been your favorite part in both of my two stories?**

**What do you want to happen in iKnow I love you?**

**Do you think something tragic should happen in Ohio, or do you think the Benson family has had enough?**

**See that little review button down there? Clicking it would make me very happy! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**SweetStarre123 and Housefan13 thanks for reviewing your stories were great! **


	9. Are we going to?

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"Like, I don't know…Ohio?"

I turn around and look at him. "Ohio? That's like…ten states away! Why Ohio?"

"Well, the hospital I work with offered me a job over there a few weeks back. I turned it down, knowing that you wouldn't want to uproot the whole family. But lately, I have been thinking about, and it just might be a good idea." He has a serious expression on his face.

"I don't know, Freddie. We'd have to start all over. It's so far away from Spencer and Sam and your mom, I just don't know."

"Maybe a fresh start is what we need right now. We have bad luck in Seattle. Maybe that's a sign that we need to get out of here."

"I still don't know. I'll think about it."

"Thank you." He pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back until we here a small voice.

"Daddy?" It's Jonathan. He has a toy car in his hand, and one of the wheels has fallen off.

"What do you need, Jonathan?"

"Can you please help me fix my twuck?" He holds out the car, and Freddie squats down and takes the car.

"Probably, but I'll need an assistant. Hmm…Carly, you wanna help?" He asks in mock concentration.

"I can't, I busy cooking," I say, turning around to hide my smile. Freddie was so good with kids.

"I'll help! I'll help! Please?" Jonathan begs.

"Alright, let's go."

That night, I crawled into the bed, and saw that Freddie was awake.

"You know, I have been thinking about moving to Ohio. I'm thinking it sounds like a good idea. This apartment really getting too small and we could find a nice house in Ohio. I hear that there's always nice weather there."

"So, we're actually going to move?" Freddie says, a smile forming on his face.

"I think we should. We have a lot of work to do, though. We have to find a house, pack everything, either rent a moving truck, or sell our furniture and get whole new furniture, sell our apartment…" I tick off the things on my fingers.

"It's okay, we can handle it," He says kissing me passionately.

The next day is Spencer's birthday, so the four of us go over to Spencer's apartment. Gabby and Jonathan immediately run over to the toy room Spencer built when they were born. Sam shows up a few minutes later, and Freddie looks at me, mouthing 'Tell them'. I nod my head and go and sit next to Spencer on the couch.

"Um, guys, we have something to tell you." Spence turns off the TV and looks at us. Sam puts down _Fried Weekly. _

"What is it? You guys aren't pregnant again, right?" Spencer asks.

"No, we're not pregnant. It's something completely different. We're moving to Ohio."

Spencer and Sam's mouths drop open.

"What?" Spencer asks.

"Why?" asks Sam.

"Well, we figure a fresh new start is exactly what we need right now. Also, I got offered a great paying job in Cincinnati. Plus, the apartment is really getting way too small. We need a house. We hate being so far away from everybody, but we have a feeling that we need to do this," Freddie says.

"I understand. I'm really going to miss you, but I know that you have to do this. I can't stand the thought of anything else happening to my baby sister. And don't worry; I'm sure the cops are going to catch Neville soon," Spencer says, hugging Freddie and me. Sam looks thoughtful.

"You know, maybe I'll move down there with you." Sam sees the look of confusion on all of our faces and quickly explains. "Gibby and I have been talking about moving out of Washington after the wedding, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind moving a few months earlier."

"Oh, Sam, that'd be great!" I cry and hug her. After a great dinner, Freddie, Jonathan, Gabriella, and I head home. The kids are playing in their room, and we flop down onto the couch with Freddie's laptop.

After about half an hour of house searching, we finally found one we really like. It is white with black shutters, two stories, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a den, living room, playroom, study, and a kitchen with a dining room. Also, it is furnished. We quickly offered a price, and turned off the laptop. Freddie brought in some boxes and we started packing our summer clothes, since it was fall now. An hour later, all of the summer clothes were packed, and we started packing up the kitchen. We decided to sell our furniture, we put them up online and get replies almost immediately. They all go to one family who needs it buy the 26th of September. That gives us 24 days to get everything down. The next weeks pass in a flurry of packing, packing, and more packing. We pack up our little car with as much as we can and load the rest onto a moving truck.

An older man comes to pick up the furniture on the 26th, and we spend that night in a hotel.

The next day, we are on our way to our new life.

A/N

Sorry this one's shorter than usual. I have sort of a writer's block, so I have a question for ya.

What tragedy should happen in Ohio? I have a few ideas, tell me which ONE (yes, I'll just do one) I should do, or tell me your own.

Carly's has a miscarriage

There new house is robbed

Nothing at all

Thanks! Also, I will NOT update until I get 8 reviews. I work soo hard, and almost nobody replies. That hurts my feelings a little.

Luv ya!

Ginnyweasley10123


	10. Dresses

Carly's P.O.V.

The drive to Cincinnati would take 38 hours. Our house wasn't actually in Cincinnati; it was in a small town called Mason, about a 10 minute drive to Cincinnati. We started the drive on Friday morning, after giving the twins' breakfast. They slept until about 11, and Freddie and I decided it was time for lunch. We stopped at McDonald's, and after that it was back on the road—after a bathroom break, of course.

We stopped for dinner at Applebee's, and then Freddie pulled into a motel.

Saturday we were back on the road, and late Saturday evening, Freddie finally pulled into the long driveway of our new house. The twins were asleep, so Freddie and I unbuckled them and brought them inside. There were boxes and furniture all over the house, proving that the movers had done a good job. They had put everything exactly where we had instructed them to and we laid the twins down in their beds.

Freddie and I were so exhausted that all we had the energy to do was flop down on the bed and fall asleep.

The next day, we started unpacking the boxes.

"Freddie," I say, when we were unpacking the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that we should enroll the kids in preschool," I say, putting plates into a cupboard.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. They're starting kindergarten next year, and they could really use the experience. I heard there's a really nice one in this neighborhood called Helping Hands," he says, setting the wine glasses on the tallest shelf.

"Great. I'll call them right now." I reach for my cell phone and the phone book. I look up the number, and call.

"Helping Hands preschool, how may I help you?" Says a pleasant female voice.

"Hi, my name is Carly. I was wondering how soon my kids can get enrolled there?"

"Alright, how many kids do you have?"

"Two."

"And the ages?"

"Four. They're twins, Gabriella and Jonathan."

"Well, you are very lucky, because two children recently left the four to five year old wing, and your children can start participating as soon as you'd like."

"And how much would that cost?"

"We have a special deal for twins, which is $24 a month."

"Great. They'll probably be by sometime within the week."

"Have a nice day," She says before hanging up.

"Are they in?" Freddie asks, coming up behind me.

"Yup. They can start whenever they are ready," I say kissing him.

"Well, how about tomorrow? We could unpack faster, and the twins could make some new friends." I nod my head and call them into the living room. Jon crawls onto my lap and Gabby onto Freddie's.

"How would you guys think of going somewhere where there are lots of toys and people to play with?" I ask slowly, trying to make it sound as fun as possible.

"Yeah!" They shout, and start talking non-stop about it. They run to Gabby's room (they each have their own room) and talk excitedly.

I go into the kitchen and make some mac 'n' cheese, and pile it onto four plates. We all eat dinner, and then it's time for Gabriella and Jonathan to go to bed.

The next day, after dropping the twins at preschool, Freddie and I get a lot done. We get all of our clothes unpacked, as well as the kitchen, study, and the kids' toys. Since the twins were going to preschool now, I decided to look for a job. I got a job at Make It Yours, an art place that lets people come in and paint little ceramic figures. I would start there next week.

A couple of days later, Wednesday, when Freddie and I finally had all the unpacking down, we were flopped on the couch just cuddling. I was about to fall asleep before I quickly jumped up.

"Oh, my gosh!" I all but shout.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" I can see that Freddie's worried, which makes me laugh.

"I'm fine, I just realized that the double wedding is in a little over a month and I have nothing planned! We are still doing it in Seattle, right?" I ask, sitting back down.

"Yeah, I think we should. I don't worry, Sam's flying down tomorrow, and you can go shopping then. The church, reception hall, DJ, food, and things like that are all taken care of. We just need to think of groomsmen, best man, maid of honor, bridesmaids, flower girl and ring bear."

"Obviously the flower girl and ring bear are going to be Jon and Gabby. Sam can't be my maid of honor, of course, because she's getting married too. I don't know. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

Freddie leaves shortly to pick up the twins, and is back within a few minutes.

"Hey guys! How was school?" I ask.

"Gweat! We made friends!" Gabby says excitedly.

"Really? Who are they?"

"They're twins, just like us! They're names are Raya and Michael, but he likes to be called Mike. They are four, just like us! Can we go over and play at their house on Saturday? Please?" Gabby seems really excited. I look over at Freddie and he nods his head.

"Sure! I'll have to call their mom, though."

"Yay!" the twins shout.

The next day is Freddie's first day at work, and he leaves early. After dropping the kids at preschool, I drive over to Frozen Paradise, where Sam and I decided to meet.

"Hey, Carls. How's life in Ohio?" Sam and Gibby aren't moving down until after the wedding, but Sam comes and visits a lot, and she also goes house hunting.

"Pretty good. We enrolled the twins in preschool and they love it. They met another set of twins, Raya and Mike. It's so good to just see them happy after all that's happened to them." Sam nods her head.

"Anyway, we need to think of bridesmaids. Any ideas?" Sam pulls out a piece of paper. I'm surprised at how organized she was.

"Yeah, I was thinking Melanie for the maid of honor, and Wendy for a bridesmaid, but I can't think of anyone else."

"Yeah, I was thinking of Melanie and Wendy, too. Don't worry; we'll find more girls."

After we finish our frozen yogurt, we had over White Wonder, a store that sells bridal dresses. After a while, I head into the dressing room with an armload of dresses. The tenth dress is the perfect dress for me. It's a white halter top, really simple, with a few jewels on the straps. Sam agrees that it's perfect, and our helper gets my measurements and collects the dress after I take it off.

Next it's Sam's turn, and she luckily finds her dream dress after the third try. It's a strapless, mermaid style dress, with ruffles going down the skirt. It looks amazing on her.

We pay for the dresses, and I realize it's time to pick up Gabby and Jon from preschool.

**Author's Note-Please Read!- **

**I really need your guys' help for ideas for bridesmaids and groomsmen. I need one more bridesmaid and three more groomsmen. If anyone gives me a full list, you will get a sneak peek at "A Twins' Instinct", the sequel to this story that is set about 12 years into the future. **

**Sam's dress: .com/2011/05/11/beautiful-mermaid-style-bridal-gowns-and-wedding-dresses/1-mermaid-wedding-dress/**

**Carly's Dress: .com/imgres?q=halter+top+wedding+dresses&um=1&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbnid=PsLLSvWwsj-zBM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=kJv_dYER9RYa6M&w=364&h=550&ei=43cxToixNYfJgQfOpYiQDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=299&vpy=210&dur=781&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=151&ty=136&page=1&tbnh=178&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=1120&bih=654**

**What do ya think? Let me know in a review**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, as always! Keep it up and I'll update faster!**

**Also, check out my new story "Expecting Love". Thanks!**

**Ginnyweasley10123**


	11. The Wedding

Carly's POV

The next day, Friday, after dropping the kids off at preschool, Sam and I had a long discussion about bridesmaids, and finally settled on four. The maid of honor would be Melanie, and the two bridesmaids would be Wendy, and Shelby Marx. We called them, and they agreed to fly down on Sunday.

When the twins got home from school, we decided to get Gabby's dress and Jon's tux. Gabriella's dress was easy to find, it was a purple halter top with ruffles that reached the floor. Jonathan looked adorable in a dark blue tux with a navy blue shirt underneath it.

A lot happened over the next few days. Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and Freddie's three friends Shane, Corey, and Mitch picked out tuxes, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, and I settled on some flowers, and the food was ordered. On Sunday, Sam, Melanie, Wendy, Shelby, Lucie and I happily drove to the bridal shop and started searching. We wanted all of the bridesmaids to wear matching dresses. We picked out four, but none of them worked.

We were getting a little discouraged after an hour of searching. Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see Melanie holding up a long, spaghetti strap dress. It was a beautiful dark purple, and it had a sweetheart neckline. All three girls tried it on and instantly fell in _love_ with it. We bought it, and then went back to my house. They would be staying there overnight, and we would all fly to Seattle tomorrow, and the wedding would take place three days later. Then, Spencer would watch Gabby and Jon while Freddie and I went on a weeklong honeymoon to Hawaii.

When we got home, I went up to the twins room and packed their bags, before going to the master bedroom and packed the bag for Freddie and me. Our dresses and tuxes were being shipped to Seattle.

The flight to Seattle went really well, as the twins were sleeping the whole time. We spent the next three days setting up for the wedding and just hanging out with our friends. Freddie, Gabriella, Jonathan, and I stayed at Freddie's apartment, and everyone else was scattered around Seattle.

I don't know how, but the day of the wedding finally came. The ceremony was to start at 10:30 am, so everyone had to wake up around 6 AM. Us girls would be getting ready in a large room off the main part of the church.

Sam, Gabriella, Melanie, Shelby, Wendy, and I left for the hair salon at around 6:30. I packed a bag full of toys for Gabriella, because I guessed we were going to be there for a while.

I was right. We left the salon a little after 9:30, so we had to rush over to the church, where we finally, _finally, _got ready to start the ceremony after putting on our dresses and veils. We got into position, Melanie and Mitch in front, Wendy and Corey following, Shelby and Shane next, then Gabriella and Jonathan, and then Sam and I both holding onto to one of Spencer's arms, who had tears in his eyes. But hey, Sam and I were crying, too.

**Freddie's POV**

I saw the big doors at the end of the hall open, and Melanie and Mitch come out. My hand was nervously twitching behind my back, and I was anxiously shifting positions from one foot to the next. _This is it, _I thought, _you are finally marrying your dream girl._ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

When I opened them again, I saw Gabriella and Jonathan walking slowly down the aisle, both looking adorable. Gabriella was delicately tossing flowers on the floor, and Jonathan was carrying the rings on the pillows with a look of deep concentration on his face. The first person I saw after them was Sam. And she looked gorgeous. This was the first time I had seen her in a dress since-well, I've never seen her in a dress in my life. I quickly glance at Gibby, and he has a look of pure happiness on face. When I look back to the aisle, my breath catches in my throat.

Carly is walking down the aisle with the poise of a princess, and she is radiating happiness. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upward into a goofy grin. The dress she picked out was stunning and hung on her body perfectly. However, all thoughts of her dress are quickly forgotten as my gaze lands on her face. She has the biggest, most beautiful smile on her face, and her eyes are shining.

Finally, they reach the altar, and they both lean in to give Spencer a peck on the cheek. Spencer, of course, has tears running down his face. Gibby and I reach out our hands and Carly and Sam delicately place their hands on ours. I pull Carly up to the altar next to me and whisper in her ear.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Carly manages to get out, and I can see a few tears perched on her eyelids. We turn to the minister, and the ceremony begins.

To tell the truth, I honestly don't remember the first half because I was too busy staring at Carly. Finally, it was time for our vows, which we had each written ourselves.

I nervously reached into the inside pocket on my jacket and pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper. Clearing my throat, I began my vows.

"Carly, there aren't enough words to say how big my love for you is. I first met you in the third grade, and you had two adorable little pigtails in your hair," Everything and everybody else in the church is forgotten as I express my love for Carly, who now has tears streaming down her face. "Finally, when we were thirteen, you and Sam wanted to start a web show, and you didn't have any idea how to do that. So, you came to the biggest nerd you knew to help you," That statement of course gets a laugh from everybody. "The times when we filmed iCarly were the best times of my life, and would literally look forward to them every week. I asked you out multiple times, and you would always say that you didn't love me like that and that I was more like a brother to you.

"Then came the September day when I was hit by that taco truck. And I shouldn't be, but I am somewhat glad that I got hit because it gave me you, Carly. We joined together in a way that I am not proud of, but something good did come out of it. Carly, you carried our twins for nine long, miserable months, and I admire you so much for that. You were so scared that I would leave you once things got too complicated, but I swore I would never do that. I vow to never, ever leave you, disrespect you, or hurt you in any possible way. I love you."

I put the paper back into my pocket to see Carly with even more tears streaming down her face. I gently wipe them away with my thumb as she gets her vows from Wendy. Eyes shining, she looks up at me and starts her vows.

"Freddie, to be honest, I didn't notice you until you were on the iCarly team. Before that, you were just another guy in my grade who wasn't good looking or popular, but was just…average. But when we started filming iCarly, I learned the real you, the kind, funny, lovable nerdy you. And yes, you did ask me out _a-lot _but that felt just downright weird to me. You were one of my best friends, and you were like my brother, and I was scared that if we went out then it would ruin our friendship. I also didn't know how much you loved me. I thought it was just a little crush and you would ask someone else when I said no. But then you asked me again. And again. And again. I began to realize then that this wasn't just some little crush and that you really did love and would do anything for me," She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Including get hit by a taco truck. You saved my life, Freddie, and I then began to fall for you. Sam tried to tell me I was just in love with you because you saved my life, but it was much more than that. And then I got pregnant, and you stayed by me and your twins, doing everything for us and putting up with me and my crazy hormones and cravings. You have been a fantastic father, and I vow to be the best wife to you and to try to repay you for everything you've ever done for me. I will, forever and always, love you."

She hands her paper back to Wendy and turns back to me, a brilliant smile on her face.

"That was beautiful," I tell her, and she mouths a _'Thank you' _before we turn to Sam and Gibby for their vows.

Later that night, in a hotel room Carly's POV

The wedding was everything I had hoped it would be and more. The reception was filled with amazing food and a whole lot of dancing. Now it was time for our honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Freddie and I would jet off to Jamaica and would spend a good three weeks there. Now, though, we were in a hotel room just enjoying each other's company.

"I can't believe I'm finally married!" I say, crawling into bed next to Freddie. He turns to me and smiles.

"I know. Me neither," He says, and he leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. "And you know what I think?"

"What?" I ask, panting as he moves to trail kisses down my neck and runs his hands underneath my shirt.

"I think Gabby and Jon would like a little sister or little brother."


End file.
